


Infected

by TheLadyGrim



Series: Crap I wrote in highschool [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mild Gore, Old Fic, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyGrim/pseuds/TheLadyGrim
Summary: Just an old fic I wrote in high-school. Basically someone accidentally gets infected while cleaning up zombie sludge, starts turning and gets axed off.
Series: Crap I wrote in highschool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845493





	Infected

“Ouch!”  
My co-worker Stephanie looked over at me with wide eyes, taking in the frozen French fries, the bloody knife and finally the inch long gash across my hand.  
“Oh, you can’t work the fryer with that!”  
It’s true, restaurant policy says we can’t work with food if we have injures, but I can’t ask for sick leave either, the manager would throw a fit.  
“Why don’t you take the register today? I can take the fryer.”  
I sighed in relief, smiling slightly, its common knowledge that Stephanie hates working the register, claiming it’s boring. But surely anything is better than watching French fries cook all day.  
Later…  
“May I take your order please?”  
For the hundredth time that day I repeated the inane line, trying desperately to maintain the cheerful smile and upbeat attitude that was required of all employees of Greaser’s Burger and Fries. In reality though I was exhausted, hungry and contemplating a mass homicide. Meanwhile screaming children ran loops around the tables while their oblivious mothers chatted away on cellphones and the busboy wipes stale ketchup off tables while singing “Born Free” at the top of his lungs.

Calm, focused, smile it’s not so bad here, just find your happy place…  
I turn to the next person in line and automatically recoil, the man in front of me looks like he crawled out of the sewer. Bloodshot eyes stare out from underneath bushy eyebrows that appear to be falling out, thick black liquid seeps from his clothes, staining the already grubby tile floor.  
“…May I take your order please?” Order a burger and leave, please, please leave.  
Instead he just stands there, staring. Ok just go get Gary; he’s the manager it’s his job to deal with the creepy people.  
I kept my eyes on the man as I slowly backup, heading toward the manager’s office. The Manager of Greaser’s is Gary Warner, an insipid little man with entitlement issues, he started working at Greaser’s after he dropped out of high school and slowly weaseled his way through the ranks of the temporarily damned, for most people who work here Greaser’s is a summer job, for Gary it’s a carrier.  
“Gary!”  
“Hmm, yeah what?”  
“There’s a weird guy out here”  
“Give him his order and he’ll leave.”  
“He’s dripping filthy water on the…”  
And that’s when the screaming started.  
Gary and I ran out to find the man rolling around on the floor…headless, a tiny girl about my age stood over him holding an axe that dripped with black goo. She looked around at the screaming diners, seemingly amused, before walking out. Meanwhile Gary looked to be having a seizure, though I wasn’t entirely sure which he was more upset about, the murder…or the already filthy floor rapidly being covered in black goo. This became apparent with his next words.  
“Clean it.”  
You have got to be kidding me.

While Gary did his best to console the terrified diners by insuring them it was all just a crazy prank, I was on my hands and knees trying to clean up the liquid that still spilled from the headless corpse. The goo, or maybe it was blood? Was absolutely disgusting, sticky and slightly acidic, I scrubbed for hours before it came off, praying all the while that it wasn’t toxic. After washing my hands I noticed that my bandage had fallen off somewhere, the edges of the cut were turning grey itchy. So I decided to call it a day and go home. I have to get a tetanus shot tomorrow.

After a few minutes, I started to feel light-headed; my injured hand throbbed, in time to my heart beat and the sidewalk in front of me blurred into a grey blob, merging with the road until I wasn’t sure what I was walking on. I stumbled, weaving drunkenly through places I half-remembered. I knew I was going somewhere but I couldn’t remember where, or why I wanted to go there, eventually I felt my stomach start to rumble, hunger nipping at my heels like a rabid dog.  
I spotted a large rat wandering around some garbage cans, and before I knew what I was doing I picked it up and bit. A tiny part of my brain, the part that wasn’t lost in a hazy stupor screamed out in disgust, trying vainly to make me spit out the raw meat. But I the larger part of me was hungry and refused to give it up, I started to choke as the piece of rat lodged in my throat, I fell to my knees desperately trying to pull in air through lungs that felt filled with water. That’s when they found me.  
Stephanie looked like she was going to throw up, and any other time I would have been running to get a trashcan, but at the moment I was just too hungry.  
“Steph, you should go.”  
That’s when I realized that the other girl from the diner was with her; she still had her axe in hand and was twirling it with the ease of long practice. Stephanie didn’t seem to find her a threat but still…  
“But look she’s still a little bit human, couldn’t we…”  
“No.”

“But she…”  
“Is dead, Steph. Now go back to the car, you really don’t want to watch this.”  
Shoulders slumped in defeat, Stephanie walked slowly away, leaving me to face the girl and her axe.  
“I’m really sorry about this.” She said.  
The last thing I saw was the axe as it descended


End file.
